American Pie
by waterrelic
Summary: Chloe is just a regular girl. A little nerdy, not a lot of friends... this all changed when she was abducted by ghosts and taken to another world- wait...WHAT? This pint sized ghost whisperer will have her work cut out for her saving 'The Choosen One', being a witch, dealing with cute guys with british accents and, ya know, the occational ghost. She is SO skrewed, right?
1. Chloe Spencer

What does adventure mean to you? Really, personally, what does it mean to you? For me, it had meant going out to eat at a new restaurant, or skipping school. Or, if you were my granny: it meant what you did that morning.

We rarely think of swinging on vines through a dense jungle, or fighting off great evils. No, those things are left to the dreamers, writers, and movie makers. Those who are planted firmly in reality don't think of things like this. And with this said; let me introduce myself:

Name: Chloe Evelyn Spencer

Description: I have shoulder length sandy light brown hair, no bangs (just F.Y.I), hazel eyes, and tan skin. I'm petite (4' 10'') and often mistaken for a boy- at least when I was younger, I'm 13 going on 14 now. I weigh about 78lbs. and have no boobs. Seriously, I'm still wearing a training bra! Sad right? My mom says its natural- that I'm just a late bloomer- but that doesn't help me, does it? I also have _The Worst_ eyesight ever! I'm near sighted, and I can't see crap without my 'specs.

Personality: I've never had a boyfriend, never been kissed, never had a crush. I love anime, manga, sci- fi, and fantasy. Uhhh, hm. Wow, it's kinda hard to describe myself…

ANYWAYS! What was I talking about, again…? Oh! Yeah, adventure! Here is the tale of will probably be The Biggest adventure of my life! Everyone buckled in? Gone to the bathroom, and said goodbye to your mommies? There're will be no stopping this rollercoaster of adventure once it gests started… keep all bodily appendages inside the vehicle at all times- well, let's go!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Room?

Darkness?

T.V.?

Carmel Corn?

Snuggie?

Check. I was ready for my typical Friday night's in: watching 'Doctor Who', and 'Psych' till dawn. What can I say? I'm a geeky girl.

It was closing in on 2am when my phone buzzed, alerting me that I had a text. 'Who, could be texting me?' I thought, picking up my cell 'The only people that know my number live under this roof…' I checked the caller I.D: Unknown. 'Huh'

Pausing my current episode of 'Psych' I clicked open the text.

_**What would you do to save a life? **_

Excuse me? Well, depends on the person…. I mean, if it's a serial killer- I probably wouldn't try too hard.

….But, then again… no one deserves to die. If I had the power to save a life…

- Wait! What am I doing? I just received random text from an unknown number in the middle of the night! I probably shouldn't have even opened it! It could have a virus!

I jumped as my phone buzzed a second time: Unknown

_**Well?**_ Geez. No need to be pushy… Give me a moment! I quickly typed back:

_**Yes. **_ I watched the little mailbox pop up; sending my text. Not even a second later there was a reply. 'Wow, now this is getting a little creepy… Is my phone possessed?' I thought, fingering the edge of my cell. I could- just delete the text without reading it, pretend nothing happened before something I'll regret happens. My thumb hovered over the 'Delete' button for a second before tapping 'Open' instead. 'Nothing bad has happened yet…' I reasoned with myself 'What could be the harm?'

_**You have accepted? **_ It asked. Accepted? Accepted what? While my mind was still muddled, my thumbs quickly texted a response.

_**Yes, I accept.**_ I watched it send, setting my phone down and turning back to my T.V where I had paused my show only to find- nothing? Did I accidentally sit on the remote and turn the T.V off? I glanced around- nope, the remote was sitting on top of the T.V. Picking it up; I tried turning it on: nothing, nada, no response.

Crap.

Did it get unplugged? Getting up I stumbled my way behind the T.V in my room. My room was a rather cluttered small thing. The walls were covered in my posters from all my favorite bands, singers, shows, plays, movies, ect. You would have never guessed there where hot pink and purple walls- the walls of a little girl- hidden under them. My desk took up most of the space in my room; covered in my artwork. I fancied myself a comic- book artist. Sitting on my bed- side table was my pink and purple lava lamp- currently the only source of light in the room. Out of the corner of my eye my blue beaded curtain rippled softly, my white nightgown fluttering gently, hanging in my closet, yep I rather liked my 70's themed room, a little dash of geeky/ Sci-Fi here and there in the roo-

Night gown?

I shot up into a sitting position beneath my desk. I don't own a night gown…. I slowly crawled out from beneath my desk, my heart pounding in my chest. Ok, now, I was officially freaked- what with the texts from nowhere, my T.V not working, and a night gown that I've never seen before….

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

I jumped, ramming the top of my head against my desk as my phone started ringing (Absolutely by: Nine Days, my current favorite song), rubbing the top of my head, I reached over with my free had and picked up my phone. Unknown

"Hello…?" was I about to hear a creepy voice telling me they can see me? Was I about to end up a victim of some crazed serial killer…?

"_Hello Chloe, my name is Lily Potter and I need your help."_


	2. Lily Potter

I was… floating. My body surrounded with warmth; I could feel no discernible source of which I could be laying on, so I must be floating….

_Wake up…_

_Where am I?_

_Wake up…_

_This is so weird._

_I said, wake up._

_I wonder if I'm dead…._

_Wake up._

_Does this mean I'll be with mom and grumpy?_

_Chloe, wake. Up!_

My eye snapped open. I was lying on a soft comfortable couch facing a fireplace. 'Whoa, trippy…' I sat up, pausing when all the blood rushed to my head… Once my vision cleared I looked around. This was totally not my room. The walls were a crimson red; a large window framed with thick intricate gold curtains overlooked the front yard and the street. It was dark out, 'Must be night- well, no duh, Chloe!'

"... Geez, don't have to be so harsh." I mumbled to myself. Swishing my feet down, I recoiled a bit when they touched the polished wooden floor. Touching down again, I swung myself off the couch to a standing position; swaying slightly when I almost fell backwards. 'Okay… who's house am I in?'

Turning 360 degrees I let my eyes scan my surroundings; spotting a small picture frame on the mantle of the fireplace. Walking closer I could see it was of what must be the family that lived here. The man in the picture had dark messy black hair and hazel eyes, his arms were wrapped around a slim pretty woman with long dark auburn hair, porcelain skin and bright emerald green eyes. In her arms, a small baby boy; a tuft of jet black hair- just like his father's- on his head, and bright green eyes- just like his mother's. One chubby arm was out, waiving at the camera. 'Funny, if I didn't know better I would think this was-.'

"That's my husband, son and me. Can you believe that was taken only this morning? Funny, just how much has happened between then…" Turning, I saw the woman from the portrait. Only she looked… different. At first there was no discernible change, but as she walked closer to me…. I could see.

The room was dark.

The last of the embers in the fireplace finally snuffed out. She stood in the moonlight that filtered through the window, her skin was pale but unlike in the picture on the mantle, her skin held a greyish tinge. The blue of her veins danced across her skin like a spider wed up and down her arms, and chest, and face. She wore a long white night gown, but the most fearsome part of her appearance was her face. In the dim lighting her lips looked cracked and blackened; shadows flitted across her face making her eyes look like black pits. And her hair…. In the dim lighting, it hung around her face swaying and moving like rivers of blood.

"You're dead." My voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife. She smiled and nodded

"Yes Chloe, I am."

"You. You're the one that brought me here." I said, again she smiled and nodded

"Yes, I am."

"You're Lily Potter."

"Yes, I am."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yeah, I know this chapter was short. But I didn't want you guys thinking I was abandoning this sorry for not updating in FOREVER! So yeah, the next chapter should be up tomorrow, or the day after at tops. But when I was writing this out, it got to be really long so I cut it in half, also I wanted a little suspense too….

Anyway! So I've decided that if there are any readers out there who love me or any of my stories ( or if you're just bored cuz it's summer and there's nothing to do) I was wondering if there were any artists that would make a fanfiction trailer on YouTube for any of my stories (it doesn't have to be this one) or would like to draw one of my OC's . Just PM me if you're interested in doing something for me:)

Remember: REVIEW!


	3. Harry Potter

I spoke the words without them really registering to me. Lily Potter: a fictional character made up by J.K Rowling, right? 'Does not compute' drifted through my head. Well, at least I can still make wise- cracks.

"How…?" was about all I could manage to say at the moment, my brain temporarily drawing up blank.

"I'm sure this doesn't make a lot of sense to you. You might want to sit down while I explain." Lily said. Nodding mutely to the fictional character ghost, I walked back over to the couch I had woken up on and plopped myself down. 'Night. House. Dead Lily….' My brain, back from it's momentary lapse in working- ness… click this scenario into place. 'Okay, so I'm in Godrics Hollow, it's Halloween night, so that means Voldie was just here and killed Lily and James leaving little baby Harry upstairs…' my eyes shot to the ceiling. "Unless Hagrid has already been by." I said , not realizing that I had said the last part aloud.

"Chloe."

"Hm? Yes?" Lily raised and her eyebrows at me. "Oh, right. Me; in a book. With a ghost. So, uhhh…. How am I here? I thought this was a story written by J.K Rowling?"

"Well, it is."

"Is what?" I asked

"A story." She must of seen that this wasn't helping and elaborated "Every story, or television series- or, really anything similar- ever created is in its own, a parallel universe." Lily said, talking slowly as if it would help me understand better. As inappropriate as it was at the moment, all I could think was_: Imagine what would happen if the Fanfiction community got a wind of this? _And _Dude, this could be a seriously great idea for a Harry Potter fanfic! The best part would be is that no one would realize that it's all true!_ Geez, I seriously need to spend less time on that site, this is a very serious situation and all I can this is new story ideas for FF.

"Chloe?" Lily asked after my long stretch of silence.

"What? Oh right. So, why did you bring me here?"

"I need someone to watch over my son, Harry. Something sinister has slipped into this universe that wasn't here before. It has changed things in the past, only I don't…. know… what." Lily trailed off, brow furrowed as she stared off into nothing; as if she was trying to remember something she had forgotten.

"O- Kaaaaaay. So you basically want me to live out the books and change whatever is different?" I ask 'Awesome! Finally, a better use of my Harry Potter trivia knowledge than just playing 'Scene It'!'

"Lily, why did you choose me?"

"Well for one, you were the only one so far that was stupid enough to answer a random text from an anonymous source in the middle of the night and actually REPLY." Ouch.

From upstairs I heard a baby cry. Harry. I glanced back at lily only to find she had disappeared. Sheesh, ghosts! Just because you're dead doesn't mean you can appear and disappear willy- nilly! Moving to the hall way, I froze. James; I thought back to book seven when they gave a detailed description of 'The Night'. James will be in the hallway, in front of the stairwell leading up to the nursery to Lily and Harry.

Fixing my eye at the ceiling, I stared intently at the gold colored trim and the mini lions that were peppered along the edges; I had no wish to see a corps. Ghosts, okay. Dead body? Not so much. Pushing most of my weight against the wall I jumped from my spot in the living room to as high up the staircase I could get; grabbing onto the railing to keep me from falling backwards. I squealed when my foot stepped on something squishy, yet firm and very finger- y like. I dashed up the stairs to the nursery, freezing when I got to the door. Next was Lily, she'll be in front of the crib. Walking in, I trained my eyes on Harry, wearing his blue little footy pajamas and standing up, clinging to the wooden bars up his crib looking distraught.

Moving around the debris, I walked to Harry. At once this must have been a cute room; it had sunny yellow walls with zoo animals hither- tither. A cute clock in the shape of a crescent moon hung on the wall chiming out the time: midnight. 'I'll take a picture. Who knows what might happen later.' I flipped to the camera on my phone; glad that during all this I hadn't dropped it. Snapping a quick picture of Harry in his crib and the nursery I shoved my phone into the back pocket of my jeans. 'Good thing I didn't change out of my day cloths when I went to bed…' I thought. I picked Harry up out of his crib to quiet him down; glad for my practice at the day- care I part timed at.

"Hey," I cooed "it's okay, that scary man's not coming back. I'm here, you're fine now." I stroked his head, rocking slightly where I stood. Harry grabbed my necklace and cooed slightly while resting his head against his head.

"You like it? It's a claddagh. Because my dad's side is Irish." Leaning back down into the crib I plucked his blanket up, tossing it over him to keep him warm from the October chill coming through the gaping hole the v- man had left in the side of the house. "Makes me a rather funny mix, really. My mom's Shoshone- a Native American tribe, but my dad is Irish…" in the distance I heard a low rumbling noise, and when I looked out the hole in the wall I saw a lone headlight in the sky head this way. "Hagrid's here…" I mumbled. "Means I need to go. Not completely sure how I'd explain a muggle in here." Setting him back in the crib, I tried to leave; except he was still holding onto my necklace.

"Look, Harry." I said, trying to reason with him while stating to panic; the headlights were getting closer. "This is a rather girly necklace; Dudley would only make fun of you for it!" He wasn't having it, though. Harry held fast to the key shaped necklace. "Okay, fine! Have the friggen thing!" I said, reaching behind to unclasp the necklace. "But on your own head, be it!" I said, before dashing out of the nursery just as Hagrid landed in the front yard. 'Guess, I'm not leaving through the front door.' I thought. I quickly dashed across the narrow hallway into the room opposite the nursery. I quietly closed the door behind me just as the front door opened. Pressing my ear against the door, I listened to Hagrid fumble around downstairs. 'Cheese- cakes and jam- crackers! Why do I feel like a criminal?' I thought, placing one shaking hand over my racing heart. I listened as Hagrid made his way up the stairs to the nursery when I suddenly got the urge to poke my head out and look. 'Hagrid! From the book! Right here, only a hallway away! I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity! – Except … not.' I thought.

"Oh, 'arry!" Hagrid said. I had to clap a hand over my mouth to make sure I didn't say anything. I'm listening to Hagrid's voice! 'Geezums, Chloe- girl much?'

Somehow, I had managed to stay quiet the entire time, and once they left I stepped out into the hall and started dancing! All of this! Ohemgee, should I be scared? Excited? I am practically living every Harry Potter fan's dream here! '- Okay, calm down bitch! Did you ever think of what you're going to do for the next, oh I don't know- eleven years?' I froze, oh yeah. What am I going to do about that? I've got no money, no place to live, I don't know anybody- wait a minute, that's not true! I know everybody!'

"Dumbledore. I'll go to him; he'll know what to do." I said. And, if push comes to shove, I could always be a medium to earn some cas- euros? Galleons? Oh boy… I have a feeling this'll be a long 11 years…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Uhhhh! It was so hard for me to write this chapter! I have friggen writer's block!

R-E-V-I-E-W! It cures writers block! This is a proven fact!


	4. Ariana Dumbledore

Spanish- English words used in chappie

_Que_- What

_La hora_- the date/ time

I stood there in the dark and the quiet for I don't know how long, inhaling the faint smell of men's aftershave and lavender perfume. After being completely certain that Harry and Hagrid were gone, I stepped out into the dimly lit hallway to find a… pocket watch? It was large and brass with a long chain sitting in the light spilling into the hallway from Harry's nursery room. Picking it up, it was the size of my palm and fairly heavy, flipping it over I found a quote engraved into the smooth brass.

'_There's always something to look at if you open your eyes.'_

My brow furrowed before clicking the button and popping open the watch and looking down at it I found that it was a time turner inside instead of a clock face. I distinctly remembered it from the 'Prisoner of Azkaban' back when Hermione had one. Except, it was slightly different, instead of an hourglass there was a mini clock face at the center of the rings. '_Heh, a clock within a time turner, within a pocket watch. What is the word for things like that? Oxymoron? Ironic? Redundant?' _I think it's redundant…

What happened next gave me the shivers. Because, echoing around in the Potter's empty home was _my_ voice, but I wasn't talking…

"_I don't exactly know how to put this simply_," the voice- _my voice_ range though the empty house as a strange warmth and vibrating began at my chest; I glanced down quickly to see the rings on the time turner to start spinning themselves. "_Just remember this: that's a time turner you got there and a rather defective one at that too; it may not always take you where you want to go, but it will always take you where you need to go._" And with that cryptic statement, my voice vanished- or, I guess _I_ vanished, because the next thing I knew I felt like I was being squeezed through a very tight tube, then _bam! _I was lying on my back staring up at a clear stretch of blue sky. '_Uh, que?' _I felt a soft breeze ghosted across me as I propped myself up, pausing as my head gave a painful throb "Guh..."

When my vision cleared again I righted myself, no longer was I in the Potter's house now I looked around on a gold wheat field, a small village on the horizon. But sitting right in front of me was a girl, about my age or older. She had free flowing long pale blonde hair that hung in waves around her face, pale grey-ish skin and dull blue eyes. On her person, she was a simple blue pilgrim style dress and a bonnet.

"You wear very strange clothing… quire…" she said in a musing tone. Raising one eyebrow, I shot her a sideways glance.

"Wow, thanks for the self-esteem boost." At my response she jumped and stared at me in wonder before exclaiming in astonishment

"You can _see_ me?" With her comment I turned fully checking her out this time- '_Wow, totally sounded wrong…'_- to see similar irregularities that I saw in Lily. Dark circles under her eyes and the lifeless look in her once electric blue eyes, and the way she casted no shadow was a bit of a tip off too.

With a '_something bad that only a HP fan would understand is coming' _feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, I spoke

"Your name, by any chance, wouldn't be Arianna Dumbledore would it?" at her name, her face lit up.

"You know me? Do you know my brothers? Where they might be? I've been lost out here for days, I'm sure they're terribly worried by now!" she babbled and I internally cringed. '_She doesn't know.'_

"Um, Arianna," I said, trying to broach the topic of her being dead as gently as I could, " do you know just how many days you've been here?" I watched her facial expression carefully as I asked this; a small flicker of sad confusion…

"Oh, good question… a few nights at least? I don't know, they just passed in a blur." Her brow furrowed as she thought.

"You know, Albus and Aberforth told me… you don't really talk to strangers much. Don't you think it's strange you're talking easily to me?" I questioned, trying to pull all info I had on her from the books and Potter wiki that I had. At this she raised her brow at me,

"Well, usually, yes I can be rather shy. But with you…" as she looked at me she got this dreamy look about her face "I don't know, you seem to have this- _glow_ about you. It makes me feel all warm and safe."

"Well," I said, awkwardly tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear "that's nice…" I stood up, my eyes sweeping over my surroundings. In an unspoken agreement we both started heading towards the village on the horizon. "You know, I'm also very quiet too," I say as way to start up a conversation with Arianna after several minutes of awkward silence.

"Really, that's weird you don't seem shy- just look at your clothes." '_Yes, oh and also you're dead and a fictional character and I'm from a different universe since we're on the subject…'_ Hold on, what was that about my clothes? I glanced down at my clothes, it's not like they're very show-y! I was wearing dark wash booty shorts, or hot shorts, or daisy dukes, or whatever you call them! A normal faded blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to quarter length (if you don't know what that means, it means rolled up to the elbows- I just wanted to sound fancy) a navy blue pair of All- stars and my usual thick black framed glasses, and now my new large pocket (time turner) watch that hung around my navel.

"Oh, well, _sorry_ my clothes aren't _era appropriate_! I had nil time to change before coming here, oh BTW what's the date?" she just stared at me

"Nil? BTW? You say very odd words…"

"That's a given and off topic- _date_ angel face! What is _la hora_?" I demanded my mine trying to figure just how many years I have into the past from my present…

"Uh, it's the 10th of August, 1899." Ok- wow, a lot of years then…. More than a hundred? '_Duh.'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have no excuse, but now that school has started back up again I should get back into my regular updating pattern. So fear not! No story has been abandoned! Also I have pics on my profile of what Chloe looks like, what the time turner looks like, and what she's wearing….


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But my parents are getting a divorce and I just found out last week, my dad moved out and I just kind of went into a state of shock. So I made this chappie to get my mind off it. Hope you like :)

Once we reached the village things got awkward to say the least. '_Guess I won't need to break the news to her after all…_' I though with morbid humor as we watched a parade of people in black clothes march past us with Arianna's body laying out on a slab, a bouquet of flowers placed in her pale hands. But what- or, _who_ really caught my attention was the young eighteen year old Albus Dumbledore clad in black marching along with the rest of the mourners. And next to him, a sixteen year old Aberforth... '_Whoa, brain temporarily not working…_' I thought in astonishment as I watched the greatest fictional wizard ever (not counting Gandalf the Gay lol I mean Grey… or do I?) walk with his brother at eighteen years old.

The town marched on in two lines, heading towards the graveyard. Somewhere out of my sight, someone sang as they walked. By the sheer amount of people, I would guess that most- if not, the entire town was there. A swell of different emotions filled me till I had tears in my eyes. I remember how Aberforth said in the seventh book that Albus didn't care that Arianna died, but looking at the remorse on his young face now there was no way you could ever say he didn't _care_. Blinking back my unshed tears as my heart went out to the young man across from me, I glanced over to Arianna who was sprinting across to her siblings.

"Aberforth! Albus! Hey! I'm alright!" she called waving her arms over her head trying to get their attention, but to no avail. "Hey…! Albus, Aberforth look at me. I'm fine! See? I'm here, I'm Ok! Please, look…. Here" She pleaded, walking alongside her two brothers. I hung back, not sure if the living could see me too. "Miss, with the strange clothes, why won't my brothers look at me…?" Arianna asked me, turning to me with pleading eyes. I sighed, either she was really dense, or she was in shock and just couldn't process what was happening. Most likely it was the latter…

I watched for a moment as she struggled while I got into an internal debate with myself about going up to her. I wasn't completely sure if others could see me as well and I would rather not cause a scene. Once Arianna broke down into tears my maternal side won out as I dashed over to where she was knelt down on the ground crying. Harsh whispers broke out in my wake as I threw my arm around the weeping ghost girl. '_Well, that answers my question about being seen by the living…_' I thought.

"Arianna," I murmured to her, glad that she was corporeal enough(to me at least) that I was in fact able to put my arm around her "I know this must be very difficult for you, and I can help. I can, but not here… not now."

I felt a hand land on my shoulder making me jump as I remembered that to everyone around me it looked like I was crouched down, hugging air and muttering to myself. Definitely enough to get thrown in the crazy house in any time. I looked up to see Albus staring down at me with those quizzical electric blue eyes. '_Oh, honey mama, he is purrrdy! Why, oh, why does he have to be gay…?_' I thought to myself. "Can I… help you?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could for what I must look like at the moment.

"Are you lost child?" he asked, I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from snapping at the fact that he had mistaken me for a little girl. A scantily clothed, odd looking child clutching air and muttering to herself. '_Might as well as use it to my advantage…_' I glanced over to see Arianna was gone again. '_Friggen ghosts, no manners- the lot of the_.' Looking back up at Albus, I gave him my very best doe eyes,

"Please sir, is what I have heard true…?" I said, trying my best not to sound like someone from one hundred years in to future- give or take a decade. At my words his eyes softened, but only a fraction of a bit. _'Clearly his is not fooled. Note to self: work on acting skills; life may possibly depend on it one day._' I took his hand and he helped me off the ground.

"Come along then, little one." Again, I had to forcefully bite down on the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying- "Chloe..? Are you listening to me?" Albus inquired. Jumping, my head snapped up to look at him.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering if you would like a spare change of clothes." He said, gesturing to my clothes. _'Right, I'm currently very ahead in the fashion trend area… I don't think jeans have even been invented yet.' _ I mused as noticed the scandalous looks I was getting from, well _everyone_.

"Oh, yeah," I said lamely "thanks." Albus pointed to an ornate looking two story home to the left, with a simple garden in the front and a white wrap around covered porch.

"That's my home there, I am sure you will be able to find something in there that will accommodate you nicely." I nod taking the quaint pristine home. "I would accompany you but I must continue on with the wake." He explains before turning and leaving, taking his place in the line. '_People are so trusting in this time. Just pick up a random stranger off the street and tell them to go to your home and help themselves to what they need. Sure, why not? Seems plausible…_' I thought, along the cobble stone path that led up to the house. I walked up the wooden steps and pushed down on the door handle; unlocked. Of_ course_ it is…

'_Despite it all, it was very kind of him- he called me Chloe!_' I froze mid step as I walked through the front door. My eyes widening, '_He called me Chloe- I never told him my name, and he called me Chloe!_' I pushed my glasses up my nose- a nervous habit of mine as my mind began to race. '_Legilimency! Oh, right! Albus can to legilimency, god, what did he hear? Man I've barely been here half a day and I've already screwed up big time! Man… I hope this doesn't screw up the future too badly._'

I don't know how long I stood there, in the doorway, just reveling in my stupidity and letting myself flip out. '_Maybe this is just a dream. Don't they say that if you die in a dream you wake up in reality?! Unless this is like inception and if you die in a dream you die in reality… Fuck! None of this should even exist! It's a book! It's a book! It's a book-!_'

"Turn around slowly," said a cool voice from behind "I'm not afraid to curse you." My eyes widened and my heart sped up, I turned around slowly to see a bloodied Albus. A freshly broken nose with dried blood caked around it and dripping down onto the front of his robes, but despite the severity of the situation I couldn't help but marvel at how long I must of just been standing there. '_Long enough for Albus and Aberforth to have their fight…_' "Now, you're going to tell me who you are and why you're here."

"The truth?" I ask dully, '_If he'll believe me…_'

"Yes, the truth!" he said with an eye roll.

"Well, in a nut shell I'm a time traveling alien… from the future." I said with a smile. '_I sound like the Doctor! Time traveling alien…_' I bit back a giggle that would probably just make me look even crazier then I already do.

"No, I said I want the _truth!"_ he said pushing his wand into the hollow of my throat. I lifted my chin in defiance. I eyed him, as I said the following words.

"You can do legilimency, right? I know you can. So, let me show you." I know, I know. I'm probably breaking every rule in the Time Traveler's handbook by doing this, but it was that or die- possibly… I watched as he paused for a moment before nodding, slowly walking closer to me. He muttered the incantation, and then we were off, flying through my memories.


	6. Chloe the time traveler

A whirl of different images and sounds blew past us, as we sped down Memory lane- well, really it was more like a memory tunnel, or narrow hallway… '_Now, what would be a good memory to show him that would sum everything up…?' _oh, Lily's explanation would pretty much sum it all up. How about just showing him the last few hours?

"Sounds good," I said aloud and receiving an odd look from Albus. _'O.k. time to focus… Lily… My room. The T.V.' _I pictured myself in my comfy bed, caramel corn, and snuggie. The memories all slowed until Albus and I were now standing in my room. Have you ever watched a video of yourself when you didn't realize you were being recorded? Standing in my room looking at me watching Psych in my bed, it kinda feels like that but more_ intense_. I glanced up Albus as he looked around to room, blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"Interesting, very…" he muttered, wand still pointed at me but with less force as he took in my poster covered walls, lava lamp and beaded curtain.

"I always imagined that doing legilimency would be harder than that when I do it for the first time, or maybe that's just because I wasn't trying to keep anyone out of my head…" I mused; Albus glanced down at me turning that curious gaze at me,

"Just who are you-?" he started, only to be cut off as Memory Me laughed at something that Shawn said in the episode causing both Albus and I to jump.

"Spencer, Chloe Evelyn Spencer. Alternate Universe Alien Time Traveling Extraordinaire at your service." I said, giving him my biggest cheesy grin and extending my hand. In return he raised his wand to my throat again. "Well then."

"This proves nothing-!"

"Then let's keep watching, shall we? And put your wand away, you'll poke someone's eye out one of these days…" I exclaimed. As if on cue, Memory Me's phone buzzed alerting us to _the_ text. Memory Me picked up the phone, brow furrowing as she read 'Unknown' under the caller I.D. '_Here we go!_' I thought. I elbowed Albus in the side, "It's all about to start!" I said. We watched as Memory Me stared at the phone for a while longer, tucking a stray lock of brown hair behind her ear. The phone buzzed again as the next text from Lily came. Memory me bit her lower lip as she replied, dropping the phone back down to turn back to Psych only to find the screen dark. Albus and I watched as she felt around for the remote, trying to turn the T.V. back on. Memory Me got up, feeling her way to the desk in the room, and crawling under only to shoot up and hit her head on the underside of the desk as she realized the night gown was there.

"I hit my head, because- see that white night gown there? Yeah, I've never seen it before and I just realized it then." I explained to Albus.

_This is the story of a girl_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_And while she looked so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her_

_When she smiles_

Memory Me hit her head again as she was crawling out from under the desk as Absolutely: by Nine Days started to play. Rubbing the top of her head with one hand, Memory Me reached over with her free hand to pick up the phone. Fear now evident in her eyes and she read the caller I.D.

"It says Unknown on the caller I.D. and I was thinking it must be like, a serial Killer or something…" I explained to Albus.

"Hello…?" Memory Me said.

_"Hello Chloe, my name is Lily Potter and I need your help."_ came faintly from the other end. _'Wow do I really have the volume on my phone up that high…?'_ I thought as our surroundings dissolved around us, and then we were off.

"And how does this pertain to-…" Albus started, before I cut him off

"Please hold all questions until the end of the memory, thank you."

When our surroundings slowed down again, we were at the Potter's. Memory Me was unconscious on the couch.

"O.K., I think I'll take this time to give a little back story. We're at the Potter's, in the future of your universe. Before, we were also in the future, but in my universe." I said, as Memory Me woke up and wandered towards the mantle.

"This is mad…" Albus said; walking closer to Memory Me to see the picture of the little family in the picture.

"Yeah, here's a lesson for life: try to keep an open mind in everything. Because life will just get madder from here on out." I said with a shrug. Lily appeared in the doorway, standing there watching Memory Me. _'Geeze, and the creeper of the year award goes to the crazy dead red head!'_ I thought.

"That's my husband, son and me. Can you believe that was taken only this morning? Funny, just how much has happened between then…" Turning, Memory Me and Albus saw Lily.

The room was dark.

The last of the embers in the fireplace finally snuffed out. She stood in the moonlight that filtered through the window, her skin was pale but unlike in the picture on the mantle, her skin held a greyish tinge. The blue of her veins danced across her skin like a spider wed up and down her arms, and chest, and face. She wore a long white night gown, but the most fearsome part of her appearance was her face. In the dim lighting her lips looked cracked and blackened; shadows flitted across her face making her eyes look like black pits. And her hair…. In the dim lighting, it hung around her face swaying and moving like rivers of blood.

"You're dead." Memory Me's voice cut through the silence like a sharp knife. Lily smiled and nodded

"Yes Chloe, I am."

"You. You're the one that brought me here." She said, again Lily smiled and nodded

"Yes, I am."

"You're Lily Potter."

"Yes, I am."

I dashed over to Albus and tugged on his elbow, "O.K., start to really pay attention, because right here will explain everything." I said.

"How…?" Memory Me said, confusion clear in her features.

"I'm sure this doesn't make a lot of sense to you. You might want to sit down while I explain." Lily said. Nodding mutely to the fictional character ghost, Memory Me walked back over to the couch she had woken up on and plopped herself down. Her eyes shot to the ceiling. "Unless Hagrid has already been by." She said.

"Chloe."

"Hm? Yes?" Lily raised and her eyebrows at Memory Me. "Oh, right. Me; in a book. With a ghost. So, uhhh…. How am I here? I thought this was a story written by J.K Rowling?"

"-J.K Roweling is the author of the book you're in, in my universe." I said to Albus.

"Well, it is."

"Is what?"

"A story, every story or television series- or, really anything similar- ever created is in its own, a parallel universe." Lily said, talking slowly

"- There! That pretty much sums up why I'm here and all that jazz- Albus?" I looked over to see the wizard in question slumped over on the couch, head clutched in his hands. '_Oh dear…_' making my way over to him. "I forgot, this must be a lot of new information all at once for you huh?" I asked.

"Indeed it is…" he croaked.

"I need someone to watch over my son, Harry. Something sinister has slipped into this universe that wasn't here before. It has changed things in the past, only I don't…. know… what." Lily trailed off, brow furrowed as she stared off into nothing; as if she was trying to remember something she had forgotten.

"Aaaaand that's why I'm here! Let's head back now…" I said, grabbing him by his arm to give him support.

"O- Kaaaaaay. So you basically want me to live out the books and change whatever is different…?" Memory Me's voice faded away as we were brought out of my mind and back into the Dumbledore's residence. I guided Albus to one of the nearby armchairs, settling him down in one.

"I'll go see what there is to eat…" I said, feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation now. Leaving a rather befuddled Albus to rest, I made my way over to the kitchen. Scanning the area, I spotted a pitcher of iced tea. Grabbing a plate of biscuits that happened to be sitting nearby, I balanced two glasses atop the plate in one hand and grabbed the pitcher with my other free I made my way back into the living room.

"Hah! I would like to see Circe du solei try and do this!" I said in a- I will admit- poor attempt at lightening the mood. Setting down the plate and pitcher, I proceeded to pour us each a glass. "Here, tea and a biscuit. Well isn't that very British?"

"My whole life, a fiction story?" he mumbled, gently taking the glass of tea I offered, he took a swig before setting it down.

"You're looking at this in such a negative light. Yes, your life is fictional- _but only in one dimension!_ For all I know, in some other dimension, _my life_ could be the works of a- of a- _fanfiction writer_ (though, I realize that doesn't mean anything to you)! But it doesn't make me any less real, here in this time, you are as real as real can be; so am I! All those stories you read as a kid? They're real! But, in their own dimension;" I said, trying my best to get him to understand. Sighing I tried again "it's just all so wibbly- wobbly, and you're so- _so young_! Eighteen years old, just barely starting out on your path- and believe me, what an amazing path you have ahead of you, Al. I read about you, read about your life and _dreamed_ of meeting you! Fantastic _you!_ I- I…" I trailed off, realizing just how Ninth Doctor I had sounded and not completely sure how to end my little preach.

It was then that Arianna appeared next to Albus. Resting a ghostly hand on his shoulder, she looked at me

"I want to cheer him up. Tell him something for me, please?" I nodded. She smiled, and sighed, "Tell him… tell him to leave. To go have an adventure, and don't let my death or any burdens follow him wherever he roams," at this her electric blue eyes seemed to flash with some emotion I couldn't place "because I feel I'll be off having one grand adventure." And she winked at me. I smiled at this, catching on quickly.

"Albus," I said in my most commanding voice "leave." At this his head shot up, looking straight at me with bewilderment.

"Ex- excuse me!?" he stuttered

"You heard me, leave. Go, have an _adventure!_ But leave all burdens behind! Leave Arianna behind-"

"-I don't believe this is your place to be telling me-!" he started

"-AFTER ALL to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." A large toothy grin blossomed on my face as I said this. With that said, my pocket watch began to vibrate and glow. I glanced down to see the dials turning themselves. Arianna darted over to me, grabbing a fistful of the back of my shirt.

"Ready when you are." She muttered to me. Nodding I turned back to Albus.

"Remember what I said Albus, because I'll be checking in on you in the future!" I winked at him, and with that- Arianna and I were off.


	7. Chloe the dirty and bruised

This time, I knew exactly where we were. The snake skin nailed to the door was a dead giveaway. That, and the short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole like specks- obviously a wizard with no experience in muggle fashion- standing on the doorstep about to knock.

"Book six…" I whispered to myself. Determined not to screw up again, I jumped behind the large hedge that hid the disgusting shack from view. '_Wait wait wait. This is ministry dude's memory later on the Albus will get it, show it to Harry…' _did I already fudge it up again? My eyes scanned the surrounding area, as if I was expecting to find Harry and Dumbledore there. '_What are you looking you, you dope?' _

"What do we do now?" Arianna asked.

"We….. GTFO." I said trying to back away without disturbing the bushes we had been hiding behind. I really needed to stop messing with the timeline, I only know what happens in the book and if me being here alters future events then I'll no longer know-

"Whoa!" someone shouted as I felt myself collide with something big and warm. Turning around I see the horse that I had run into, a young man in a straw boater hat. '_Oh, why do I get the sinking feeling that this is Tom Riddle Sr.!'_ I thought to myself, squinting up at the dashing blonde man. His head seemed perfectly placed next to the sun. Effectively shadowing his features from my sight, I brought my hand up to shade my eyes from the sunlight streaming around him and his boater hat like some cheesy halo.

"Miss, you should really be more careful. I nearly ran over you." He scolded slightly, a dark haired woman sat beside him on the wagon wearing a baby blue bonnet that shadowed her face.

"Uh, mmm, right. I will," I finally said, after a few good seconds of ogling with my mouth open like a fish out of water "as long as you try and not run over any more young girls. It's a bad habit." I said, almost wanting to smack myself '_Me and my snarky- ness…'_ the woman tittered lightly behind her hand, where Tom Sr. shot her a dirty look.

Before my sass and I could make the situation even more awkward, I quickly got up and briskly walked away back down the road. Arianna appearing beside me, eyebrows raised, once the wagon was out of sight.

"Well, that was graceful." She said, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I half squinted, half glared at her- the sun beating down relentlessly as sweat began to form on the back of my neck.

"Oh," I panted " haha. Yea- aaaAAh!" I yelped as ground beneath my feet caved away and I tumbled backwards….

…..right into a bog that had been previously hidden from my view by the tall grass that lined the dirt road. Arianna popped her head around through the hole like opening I made when I fell through the wall of grass, her face a mirror of what mine must look like: eyebrows raised mouth agog. I could feel the silt squish between my fingers as my hands sank further into the muddy floor of the swamp.

"Oh my…." She began, before Arianna was doubled over laughing. I glared at her ghostly figure as I got up, feeling my water logged clothes cling to my form, my glasses askew on my face and flecked with mud and swamp water.

"Great…. Just what I needed." I said, glowering at the evil marsh. "At least I'm not hot anymore….Why'd we need to come here anyway?" I griped, as I straightened my glasses, managing to leave a cloudy thumb print while doing so.

"Oh, would you shut it? What do you have to be so jolly about? You're the one who's dead!" I spat at Arianna, who was still laughing hysterically. Once the words left my mouth though, I clapped a hand over my boor. Arianna stopped laughing and stared at me. "I- I'm sorry, that was below the belt. My dad always my mouth filter was broken—"

"No, it's alright, it's true…." She said, turning away from me. "I am….. dead" her voice, hollow, broke on the word 'dead'. I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder, drawing back at the last second as I felt a warmth and vibration emanate against my chest. Looking down I saw the rings on the time turner spinning themselves, and then there was that feeling being squeezed through a very tight tube again, before being spat out into another time. Into another place.

I flailed my arms trying to keep my balance, but only managing to knock my dirtied glasses clean off my face. The scenery whooshed and blurred around me as I fell flat on my back, and hitting my head hard on something. My already terrible vision swam in front of me as my eyes watered from the impact. Swirls of greens and blues and browns were all I could make out as I sat up.

"Oh, lovely…" I said as I began patting the ground in attempts to find my glasses. '_Feels like grass, and by this single shaded area I'd say…. Summer or spring? And I landed under a tree…. Which means-" _I reached behind me to feel what I hit my head on "_yup, stupid root….."_ I though, as I lowered my face closer to the ground; squinting in vein to try and see as I continued to pat the ground. '_I feel like Velma…' _

"Jinkies. My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" I said to myself, mimicking the character from Scooby Doo.

"Um," said a nervous voice from above my head "are you looking for these?" a pale hand offered me a black, square-ish, something. Snatching them up for closer inspection, I nodded.

"Yep, these would be the ones." I chirped, putting them on. I blinked rapidly as my eyes adjusted and looked through the dirty lenses…..

_**CLIFFY**_


End file.
